Mommy Dearest
by Moxie2
Summary: A little of Jett + Kayla, but y is her mother reacting like this?


Mommy Dearest 

Mommy Dearest

Title: Mommy Dearest 

Chapter 1: Suspicions Confirmed

Author: Moxie

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. 

Summary: It's a little sorted. There's no real summary for this story. 

Category: The Famous Jett Jackson- PG-13 

Author's Note: All in all really, the image of Kayla's parents may be a little distorted, but they're hardly ever in the show anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Dear Diary, 

"No that sounds like something I would say while lying on my pink canopy bed, scribbling about my boyfriend, captain of the football team."

__

Dear Journal, 

"No, that makes me sound like I'm on some sort of expedition to the Amazon, recording about how warm the elephant dung is." She twirled the blue ballpoint between her fingers and bit her lip as the pen hit the paper again. 

__

It's Thursday, December 6, 2000. My name is Kayla West and this is a bit of my story.

"Better." 

__

I'm sitting on the park bench in the small town of Wilsted, allowing the snow and its cool varied shapes to envelop me and fall on your thin pages. You're another of Mr. Dupree's never-ending set of ideas. The objective is to write about something… anything that has any significance to me. Unfortunately, I 'm not too keen on what that is at the moment and it might take a while. Look how long it took me to think of a greeting.

A snowflake has just fallen, holding its form for an only a moment before dispersing into clear liquid. I love winter. Everything about it captivates me. Much like with the night, I lose myself in it. The result from the cold sleekness of the season is the fluff of warmth that comes only every so often to Wilsted. It brings a kind of joy to all who are involved in it, even the adults who constantly complain about the cold enjoy the sight of the lush slush that falls. 

She dropped the pen and leather clad book from her hands and let out an aggravated and surprised cry. She looked up to the boy with the mischievous grin on his face that laughed after her. Her top half, hands, and all they held was covered in snow. She could feel the ice creep along down her neck and she brought a gloved hand to wipe away what she could of the frost. She jumped off the bench and ran towards him with surprising speed. His grin quickly fell and he turned on his heels, running from the determined girl. "I'll get you Jackson!" He turned his head back, still running, and grinned again. "You got to catch me first!" It was then that he felt weight on his back, pushing him down and his face bury in the snow. 

The blinding snow marked him and her hand pressed against the opposite side of his face, pushing it further down in the cold. She pressed herself against his body continuing her dominance. "Say it!" His voice was muffled but she managed to make out the, "Never!" that came from him. "Say it!" The same sound came from him and she drove him more into the snow. She grabbed some snow with her free hand and held his head back towards her with the other. She held the hand full of snow in front of him and he just grinned. "I'll do it!" He continued to grin and began laughing. She glared at him and slapped the snow in his face with her hand, smearing it in his features. "Eat snow, Silverstone!" She forced the wetness in his mouth and she heard a muffled sound. She removed her hand and grabbed some more snow by her side and smeared it on his warm neck. He squirmed and let out a cry. It was her turn to grin. "Say it!" 

"Kayla is queen! Kayla is queen!" She stood, satisfied and her grin widened. She turned around when she heard the two tones of laughter. J.B. and Holly stood clutching their sides, laughing hysterically. Jett stood facing them and Kayla sauntered over to the bench and picked up the thick book and pen. J.B. walked over to his defeated friend and patted him on the back. "Smooth superhero…real smooth." Jett scowled and J.B. and Holly only continued to crack up. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Snow has many uses.

Jett can be so infuriating sometimes… but I always get my revenge. Jett, J.B., and I have been friends since we were two and we have our little spats and melodrama but we're still pretty close.

Friends. 

Jett and I are friends. I think I've said that. I know that. I tell myself that…because it's true, I'm aware of that. I'm babbling now, but lately…for a while…Jett has begun to mean more to me than the kid that used to make 'me' eat snow and was the target of my Cheeto throwing. I've been shrugging it off as that result of puberty, but it's more than that, and approaching the topic scares me a little. I've known him too long…his idiosyncrasies, his charms, but being near him… 

She jumped a little and sucked in a breath at the sound of her mother's voice calling her name. She called back and tucked the book under her pillow before going downstairs. She eyed her parents sitting around the dinner table. Not looking too serious or concerned, but as if they simply had something casual to announce. She approached them, which was set in the usual fashion and sat in the chair across from her mother. Her parents were already deep in a conversation and she picked at the food lying in her plate until her mother's voice interrupted her an idea for future writings in the hardcover book smeared with colors. Her head snapped up to the woman in the loop of simple gold earrings. "Have you picked out what you're wearing to the anniversary party tomorrow?"

"Uh, no actually, but it's tomorrow so there can't be that much thought to go into something that happens annually…right now…." She took note of her mother's look and bit back her tongue.

They sat in silence for the passing half-hour around the table, and other than the musings of her parents, she was left twirling the fork on her tongue. The sound of glass hitting porcelain startled her and she nearly stabbed herself with the metal utensil. 

"Don't play with your fork. You're not eight years old." Her mother's voice struck her as unusual… unfamiliar if anything and she looked up at her mother who had placed her glass onto her plate and stood, preparing to clear the table. She glanced over at her father, shooting him a questioning look and the prominent man just shrugged. Her mother walked into the kitchen and Kayla followed with her own plates in her hand. Her mother stood in front of the sink letting the water cascade down the glass sides of the dishes. Her daughter carefully placed her own on the bottom of the sink and took a cloth fabric from the counter as he mother passed her a cleanly glass. The swooshing sound of the water was the only hint of noise in the silence until Kayla looked over at the woman who was angrily scrubbing at the squeaking materials. "Are you all right, Mom?" 

"Do you remember what happened to your Aunt Amy, Kayla?" Her mother's voice was soft and clam, but there was something there Kayla had trouble making out. A pause struck before she replied. "Why would you be asking me about something like that?" 

"Do you remember what happened to your Aunt Amy, Kayla?" Her tone was unchanged. 

"Yes." 

"Do you know why that happened?" Kayla was shocked by her mother's outright blame at her own sister. "It wasn't her fault." 

"She was a tramp, Kayla." 

"Mom-"

"She was promiscuous-"

"Mom-" Mrs. West kept on speaking, her daughter calling her title. "She was always fooling around with guys. She was raped Kayla." 

"Stop it!" 

"Do you remember that? Do you remember her blood on the sidewalk when she was found?" 

"Stop it!" There was a sharp clang as if something had broken and neither of them was aware of which one had dropped whatever it was that had broken, until her nerves screamed out to her. She let out a small sound and looked down at her feet where fragments of a porcelain plate were disassembled and a few shreds were embedded into her skin. She hadn't moved and the one motion she made was to look up at her mother that had every intention to leave the dishes in the sink as she washed the soapy water from her hands. She approached her daughter who had crouched down, taking pieces of the plate into her hands. She crouched down next to the helix hair girl and eyed her neck. "Where's the necklace I gave you?"

She continued her gathering. "I must have left upstairs." The woman rose from her and called behind her daughter. "Sure you didn't lose it in the snow?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She plopped down on her bed and kicked the heels onto the floor, buried her head in the comforter and blindly reached for the book. One hand opened to the next blank page and the other rummaged for the pen on her nightstand. She swallowed as the pen hit the paper. 

__

It's Saturday, December 8 2000. I was first escorted by my parents to Jett's house where his mother, (turns out that it was her idea for inviting the town to the dinner), had agreed to have the dinner there out of 'good nature'. I smiled weakly at my mother and smoothed the ruffles in my dress as I walked to the door. I tried my best to cover myself with the white wool shawl she insisted I wear. I hated this dress. It was pink with lace on the ends and puffed out in all directions underneath. I don't think I'd actually worn it since I was 10 and it was the only dress in my closet that my mother felt was "suitable". It was tight and itchy and I thought it had been expertly tucked away in the corner of my closet. This dress was the beginning of my fear of pink. 

She knocked twice on the ivory door where Jules appeared in what seemed to be an evening gown from the racks of one of her movies. She greeted us and warded off my parents where they began to enter the elegantly decorated living room. Obviously, Jules had learned nothing from her past experiences with Wilsted's parties. I looked over at my mother, catching the look she gave me in the corner of her eye and thought back to Aunt Amy, cringing at my mother's implications. I stepped inside and she shook her head almost laughing. "Oh, honey, where did you get that dress?" 

"Hell." She laughed at the sight of it and put her arm around me, leading me upstairs. "We're going upstairs. I can't let anyone see you in that…thing." 

Jules had an amazing amount of makeup and jewelry that she had refused to leave from her California days. The dress she gave me fascinated me. The fabric was voile and it held a rouge color that Jules said over and over again had been perfect for me. It ruffled at the ends, not like the horror that should've been left at home, but like something from the closet of a Golden Globe recipient. Within the next twenty minutes Jules had worked her magic and I met up with Jett and J.B. downstairs. Not to my surprise, Holly was there and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she and J.B. were joined at the hip. They wore their suits, Holly a dress that J.B. described as 'amazing' and I couldn't help but smile at that. 

The music was nothing less than classical in any which way or form and the tables were all covered with lace tablecloths. I had noticed though that the gourmet food was left out of the…menu. She probably figured that if we're going to throw food, let it be the cheap kind you grab off the snack food shelves at the supermarket. The four of us sat at one of the lace-clad tables and began talking about Jules' syndrome of overdoing it. Holly and I teased the two boys about men they wouldn't have a chance of comparing to… even if one of the two did happen to be a superhero. During their arguments we just laughed at them and I turned my head to Holly who sat to my side and I caught sight of my mother again… watching me. I flinched at the sight of Jett's hand coming into view of my face. I turned back to them as they grinned at me. "What was that about?" I pushed out my chair and placed down the napkin that I twisted in my palm. "I'll be right back." I rose up from the seat and navigated across the crowd, walking into the kitchen. Before I figured out what the hell I was doing there, I heard Jett's voice behind me and I turned to face him. 

"Jett." 

"Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yeah…I just- it was kind of hot in there. Had to get out." Like you haven't already figured out how bad a liar I am? He shot me an unfamiliar look. One that he'd been sending me since I came down with Jules. Then it was his turn to speak. "Look…uh…Kayla…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." His voice was shifty, almost… quivering. "Jett…are 'you' alright?" 

"Yeah…yeah, but…well Kayla-" He stopped himself and he suddenly became alien to me and I forgot all that when his lips touched mine. The person I had gone to sleep with sick deluded fantasies of was kissing me and I was standing there completely stiff and I could literally feel myself tense up, which could explain why immeasurable moments later he pulled away from me. Still, I was staring at him and he looked back at me, cleared his throat and sheepishly and repeatedly apologized. I don't know what was going through my head. Possibly nothing… my best bet is nothing, but I got over it. I took his babbling self by the shoulders. "Jett!" He shut up now and looked at me and I looked at him and then…I kissed him back. Maybe not as fast as that may seem but I'm feeling anxious to share the little game we were playing. The second kiss was one I was both aware of it and I responded to the feel of his lips. His lips were sweet and attentive and the break away was simultaneous. Our breathing could be heard as we looked on at one another and his eyes pierced mine. I heard the clearing of a throat and snapped to the side of me, wincing at the sight of my mother in the doorframe. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    The second chapter might be held off a while, but I'm coming.


End file.
